Shocking Discovery
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: when twilight and her friends notice that they have stopped aging a more sadder truth is revealed. I DO NOT OWN THIS FIC! THIS BELONGS TOO REDWALLOVER28!
1. Chapter 1 why aren't we aging?

**I DO NOT OWN THIS! I AM JUST HELPING PUBLISH IT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANY CERDIT! IT ALL GOES TO redwalllover28! SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY NOT FOR MY SAKE THOUGH BUT FOR redwalllover28'S! Also this is an Mlp story not EQG it only is temporary!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the mirror world Sunset shimmer was having a fairly normal day. Well, as normal as a pony who ran away from her mentor a good while back could be having. Something was bothering Sunset though. Her friends the alternate versions of Twilight and her friends were aging normally, and even principals Celestia and Luna were aging too, not being magical like their counterparts. She was actually at the statue portal thinking about the problem.

All the sudden a hyperactive voice said:

"Hiya Sunset! Thinking about your old home and how you are not aging like the rest of us?!"

A more calmer voice with a cowgirl drawl said:

"Whatva it is Ah'm sure it is not that."

Applejack, Rarity, Sci-Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were standing behind Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset "Actually it is. I am wondering why you all are aging normally while I am not.'

Rainbow Dash "Maybe because your really a pony with magical powers?"

All of the sudden Pinkie Pie began twitching. She said:

"Whatever is the problem is I have a feeling that the truth is going to be a DOOZY!"

Rarity "I'm sure that whatever it is, everything is going to be alright."

Sci-Twilight: "Perhaps you would feel better if you wrote to princess Twilight."

Fluttershy meekly: "Um, I...think.. that... is good."

So that is what Sunset did. But the response she received requesting that she return to Equestria had her worried. She wondered what was so important that she had to return home. And she didn't relish the thought of having to face princess Celestia again. But perhaps she would have the answer. After saying goodbye to her friends Sunset braced herself for whatever happens next to her in Equestria.

I think chapter two could show what is going on with Twilight and her friends. I thought it would be interesting if we open with Sunset to wet people's excitement.

* * *

 **this is an Au based on recent episodes, and what I'm led to believe by everything that has happened in the series so far. Also what could happen since some points about certain characters are unclear.**


	2. Chapter 2 Normal as possible

Chapter 2 of Shocking Discovery

Before we go forward we must go back about a month in a Equestria. Twilight sparkle and her friends were happy always helping others. But what was worrying them was that they had faced many challenges Nightmare Moon, The Pony of the Shadows, and MANY others. But while their family members were beginning to age they weren't. Well, Twilight's sister-in-law and brother Shining Armor weren't aging either. But everypony else was.

Applebloom asked her sister "My sista, Ah'm getting bigger and Big Mac is now married to Sugar Belle and are starting a family, but you haven't aged a day since you became the element of honestly."

"Ah'm not shure what is going on Applebloom, Twilight is trying to figger it out."

In actuality, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight were all confused as to why they weren't aging. This was one of the reasons why none of them were seeking mates. If something was happening to prevent them from aging they would prefer to stay single to prevent the sorrow of losing their husbands. Instead they focused on their careers, Rarity with her fashion, Rainbow Dash in the Wonderbolts, Fluttershy with her animals, Applejack with her farm work, Pinkie Pie was baby sitting the cake twins and still planning her parties, and Twilight Sparkle taking care of things as the princess of Friendship. The strange thing was though that princess Celestia was occasionally calling her to canterlot and showing her how to raise and lower the sun. Even allowing her to try it. Twilight was getting at it too, but something worried ing these recent visits however, when Twilight saw Luna she seemed depressed for some reason. Twilight had asked Starswirl what was going on with her and her friends even he said he was stumped. She asked Zecora if she had any information, but she was perplexed as well. Fluttershy had asked Sage Meadowbrook, she had no answer. Starswirl did ask Twilight how she was an alicorn.

"I finished your unfinished spell Starswirl." She chuckled nervously "Why was it unfinished anyway?"

Starswirl doesn't answer, but has a somber expression when Twilight tells him of the training that Celestia had been giving her.  
Twilight asked what was wrong, but he just answered that time would tell what the future held.

Back to the present

Twilight has her friends at the castle of Friendship when she receives a message from Sunset Shimmer that she is going through the same thing. So Twilight writes her telling her to come to Equestria so that maybe Celestia can find the cause of the apparent non-aging going on. Sunset comes but little does anyone know that tragedy is about to strike.

* * *

 **Author note what do you think is happening with Twilight and her friends? What is Starswirl not saying? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wha?

Chapter 3 concerns

Once Sunset arrives through the portal, Twilight and the mane 6 notices that she has wings like a Pegasus and still has her horn. She actually walks in on her hind hooves but Twilight politely taps her on the shoulder to remind her that in Equestria she could walk on four legs. After looking sheepishly at her mistake Sunset takes her pony position. But everypony else is confused by her appearance.

"Ah thought that gal was suppose to be a unicorn. How the hay is she an alicorn?"

Before Sunset or Twilight could answer Pinkie Pie says in her usual hyperactive fashion:

"Because in the other world she was able to discover the magic of friendship, and doing the friendship games there, she was able to fully unlock her abilities and stopped that world's Twilight from destroying both our worlds!"

Rarity: "Whatever happened darling, I am sure it is not that!"

Sunset and Twilight: "Actually..."

Rainbow Dash: "You don't mean?"

Twilight and Sunset nod.

Fluttershy: "How did Pinkie know?"

Twilight: "She is Pinkie. Who knows how she knows what she knows?"

Spike appears in greets Sunset Twilight almost immediately dictates a letter to princess Celestia about none of her friends including Sunset and herself had aged. But before Spike can send the letter he burps out a letter from princess Luna requesting Twilight and her friends, along with the ponies of legend to come to canterlot right away, but doesn't explain why. Sunset is surprised to learn that Starswirl and the others are back but is also thrilled at the prospect of meeting them. But during the train ride everypony was wondering why Luna had summoned them to the castle. Starswirl had an idea but just kept silent with the most somber expression on his face no pony even Stygian asked him what was wrong. Soon enough Starswirl and the others would find out if he was right.

Author note Why has Luna sent for Twilight and the others? What is Starswirl thinking is happening? Continue reading to find out. But feel free to review your ideas.


	4. Chapter 4 regreting the past

Chapter 4  
As the Friendship Express was making it's way to canterlot, Sunset Shimmer could not help but feel that she shouldn't be in Equestria.

While it was true she had stopped aging she had left Celestia in unfavorable terms. The last conversation they had had was an argument which led to her storming out of Celestia's chambers saying 'I'll prove I'm stronger than you someday! You'll be sorry!' But before leaving the castle she snuck past the guards, entered the forbidden section of the castle archives she found the mirror. (That is where the mirror was originally) Despite the fact, nopony knew much at the time of what it did or where it might lead to, when she struck her hoof through and saw that the mirror wasn't solid (at the moment) she went through. What she hadn't known at the time, was that at the end of three days the portal closed and wouldn't open again for a long time.

She was regretting the mistakes that she made both in Equestria and the other world.

Celestia had been the closest thing she had had to a mother and she had treated her like dirt. These thoughts running through her head ruined the fact that Starswirl the Bearded, Mist Mane, Flash Magnus, Mystic Mask a.k.a Sage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof, and Sonnamblus were there. Also a scrawny unicorn by the name of Stygian. Sunset was wishing that Twilight had asked her to stay at her castle with Starlight Glimmer who was watching Spike. Spike had wanted to come along of course, but for some reason Twilight had asked him to stay home and asked Starlight to watch him. When the train finally stopped, everypony was hurrying off except Sunset.

"Sunset whatever happens, I know Celestia would be happy to see you." Twilight encouragingly "She always asks me if I have had any new messages from you."

"But she doesn't know that I'm in Equestria yet." Sunset retorts "I could go back to Ponyville stay at your castle with Starlight Glimmer and Spike. You can tell me what has happened when you tell them!"

Starswirl returns and says to them both "I have a feeling that if you both don't come soon, you may regret it."

Sunset is shocked by this, but Twilight asks "What do you mean Starswirl?"

"Never mind. Let's just get to the castle." Starswirl answers and says nothing more.

 **author note: What did Starswirl mean when he said 'if you both don't come soon you may regret it'? What awaits Twilight and the others at canterlot castle? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5 What do you mean?

Chapter 5

Sunset and Twilight followed Starswirl off of the train. The others were already on their way to the castle. To Twilight's surprise the guard who was escorting her friends and herself was Flash Sentry.

'Cadence and Shining Armor must be visiting too.' Twilight thought

But why was everypony being so silent around her and the others was beyond her comprehension. Even before the group had entered the castle grounds princess Luna and Candence saw them coming.  
That was because they were on the platform that was part of Luna's room. On it she could see for miles.

"I see our friends have come for their visit. Oh how I wish it was for a happier occasion than this." Luna lamented her voice somewhat hoarse from crying "I STILL feel that this is my fault. Candence look, there is a yellow alicorn with a yellow and red mane! Could that possibly be Sunset Shimmer?! I thought she was supposed to be a unicorn?!"

"Well if it is her, she sure picked a heck of a time to visit." Cadence uncharasteristically blunt "But if it is she'll have to deal with what is happening now. And if she is an alicorn she will have to deal with with comes with being an alicorn."

"Cadence is everything alright? You haven't been acting like your self." Luna comments concerningly

"Considering what is happening aunt Luna I think it's best we don't dally. We have to greet our friends and then talk about unpleasant business." Cadence remarks

Luna depressed nods and heads to the throne to await their guests. Most of the ponies had been at the castle on more than one occasion, in yet, the whole palace was still awe-inspiring to them. Sunset Shimmer herself actually marveled at the strain glass work that depicted Twilight and her friends amazing feats. It made her ashamed that she had ever tried to harm somepony who had done so much good. Twilight meanwhile, felt another presence around her she called out:

"Discord! You're not fooling me! Come on out!"

This confused the ponies of legend and Sunset until a creature of pure chaos appeared out of nowhere floating on a pink cloud. Starswirl and the other ponies of legend looked about ready to attack when he said:

"Well, if it isn't old Starswirl you haven't aged a since I last saw you. How have you been? Cotton candy?"

As he says this he pulls on the cloud which is made up of cotton candy and offers it to the unicorn. Starswirl is dumbfounded at this.  
Twilight explains:

"He's reformed. But I don't know why he's here right now."

A familiar voice says:

"He's here because aunt Luna asked him to come too."

Everypony and Discord turns and sees Cadence. Twilight runs to her sister-in-law intending to do their greeting, but Cadence says:

"I'm afraid we don't have time for this Twilight. Please everyone follow me to the throne room."

Twilight is surprised at this. And wonders where her big brother and niece are. As if reading her thoughts Cadence says:

"Shining stayed in the Crystal empire to watch Flurryheart. She is still too young for the business we have to attend to."

Once they reach the throne room it is apparent that something is wrong. Celestia is nowhere in sight. And Luna looks as though she had been crying.

Sunset Shimmer felt a little intimidated by Luna's presence. True, she had experience with Vice principal Luna. But for some reason she felt unworthy. Twilight spoke up:

"Princess Luna my friends and I have stopped aging. Even Sunset Shimmer. We were hoping we could ask Celestia about this."

Starswirl watched his old pupil. He could tell something was wrong. At the mention of her sister she started crying again. Between sobs she managed:

"I..know..you... have..questions. But...something more pressing is happening. My sister...would like...to talk to you...individually."

After that Starswirl says: "You 7 have a right to talk first. The question is who?"

Twilight answers: "I think that Sunset should go. Celestia will be thrilled to see her."

"I am the LEAST of who should go!" Sunset remarks "Twilight your the faithful student, you should go!"

Twilight doesn't hear it though. Instead she uses her magic to pick Sunset up and carry her to Celestia's chambers. Once there she opens the door and deposits Sunset inside, shutting the door behind her. The first thing Sunset noticed was how dark the room was. With only a little bit of sunshine coming in through the curtains. After her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed a sickly looking alicorn in the bed. Sunset was shocked at the sight! Because it was princess Celestia!

"Princess Celestia what has happened to you?!" Sunset yells

Celestia can barely open her eyes, but she gets them half open untold happiness radiates from them. She asks in a weak but happy voice:

"Sunset what are you doing here? Have you come to see me off?"

Sunset doesn't answer right away. The sound of Celestia's voice, her appearance, the phrase she used, even how Luna was acting, everything was pointing to one thing: Celestia was dying.

"I'm sorry!" Was all she could say before breaking down in tears, while the weakened ruler gently stroked her mane in an effort to comfort her.

Author note: What is going to happen? And what evils may now arise? Feel free to review guesses, but continue reading to find out.


	6. Chapter 6 not long now

Chapter 6

Sunset was inconsolable. She was trying not to cry but couldn't help herself. How was it possible that Celestia was dying? Why had she not returned home sooner? She was angry with herself for being so selfish! She didn't even deserve to be there now. She had abandoned Celestia's teachings, and had done terrible things. Even so, Celestia continued stroking her mane and saying in a weak voice:

"It's alright Sunset. I'm just glad that I get to see you before I go. Come now, please dry your eyes, and give me a smile."

Sniffling Sunset dried her eyes with her hoof. And gave her old mentor a weak and fake happy smile. This produced a a weak coughing laugh from Celestia. She said:

"I am asking you to fake happiness. But just be here when I go. That is all I want. And I have one more request, please have Twilight and her friends come now. And Luna too. I had intended to talk to them one at a time but I feel myself getting weaker. Please hurry. And Cadence if she is around."

Sunset didn't bother walking or running she teleported herself back to the throne room. Everypony was still there, except for Cadence who for some reason had left. Twilight looked at Sunset and saw in her face that was something was wrong.

"Sunset what is it?" Twilight somewhat scared of how Sunset appeared so suddenly.

Sunset ignored the looks of the ponies of legend and said: "We to go to Celestia's room NOW! She is VERY WEAK! She may die soon, and she wants to talk to you 6 and Luna NOW!"

She said it with such conviction that no pony argued with her. Pinkie Pie's hair normally poofy beyond belief went uncharacteristically straight. And everypony and Discord took on somber faces. Luna who had been crying hard, was now uncontrollable.

Mystic Mask and Mist Mane tried to remain positive.

Mist Mane: "Perhaps there is a flower or something that could help with the princess's condition."

Mystic Mask: "Yes. All we need is time-"

Starswirl cut in having seen Luna's expression, and heard Sunset's testimony.

"Time is something Celestia has run out of I'm afraid." Starswirl sympathetically "You 7 get a move on. Once you return I have something important to explain."

"What about Cadence?" Sunset asks "Celestia wanted her too, if she could be found."

"She's not here now, and it would take time to find her. It is best you go yourselves while there is time." Starswirl remarks

Twilight and Sunset teleport the rest of the Mane 6 and Luna to Celestia's room. Stygian looks at Starswirl.

"Wasn't there ANYTHING that could've been tried?" Stygian tearfully

"I'm afraid not." Starswirl sadly "This isn't a normal illness. Celestia will not survive."

Meanwhile, The ex-queen of the changelings was receiving a message from her spy in canterlot.

Spy: "It is unlikely that Celestia will last another day my queen. She is fading fast. Especially since you gave me that poison to put in her drink of tea. It helped speed up her already depleting health."

Queen: "Excellent. With Celestia out of the way Luna and Twilight will be too depressed to care what is going on. What do you think partner?"

A figure in the Shadows remarks: "We'll see. I know that they are both close to Celestia but they are not fools. Still with Celestia gone, that would be one problem out of the way."

The Queen turns back to the spy and says: "Report to me the minute Celestia croaks! I have some planning to do!"

The spy nods and goes away.

 _Author note who is the spy? What does Starswirl have to say? How will this affect everypony? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7 gone

Chapter 7

The teleportation of the Mane 6 and princess Luna hadn't come soon enough. At the moment that they entered Celestia room it was apparent to everypony that Celestia had only a few more minutes at best, in her life. But despite of this Celestia was smiling.

"Come now, why the sad looks?" Celestia weakly asks "It's a beautiful day and I'm surrounded by the ones I love. What more could I want?" A coughing fit takes hold of Celestia it was so terrible that she started coughing up blood.

"Tia! Please conserve your energy!" Luna begs through her tears "Perhaps Mystic Mask and Zecora and the other one who is it...never mind! Just hang on SISTER PLEASE!"

"Lulu I love you. And I will always be watching you with our parents in heaven. But my time has come." Celestia gently said in her weak voice she was about to talk to Twilight when she observed that Cadence was not there. "Where is Cadence?"

"We don't know." Sunset spoke up "I asked for her, but Starswirl said it would take time to find her. If you want I could try to find her."

No. No. Just let her know that I was thinking of her even in my final moments." Celestia answered

This had a somber effect on all in the room. Even Rainbow Dash was openly crying.

"Twilight please come here my faithful student. Approach your old mentor one last time." Celestia asks

Twilight approached the bed containing her old mentor wondering what she wanted to say. But to her surprise Celestia simply touched horns with her for a moment. The causes a brief spark between them.

Twilight was confused as to why her old mentor would do such a thing. Celestia smiled at her ignorance.

"You remember when Luna, Cadence, and myself transferred our powers to you?" Twilight nodded "Well, this is similar. Except instead of having all of the alicorn powers you are the princess of the sun, my shining star."

Twilight Sparkle can no longer control herself. She breaks down and cries into the listless mane of princess Celestia.

"Please don't leave us Celestia." A sad almost childlike voice says everypony turns to see Pinkie Pie with her hair uncharacteristically straight.

"Sweet Pinkie Pie death comes for us all eventually, but always try to keep a smile on everypony's face. Applejack always remind others of the importance of honesty to ourselves and others, Rarity never stop being giving to others, Fluttershy never stop being the kind and thoughtful mare you are. Rainbow Dash teach others about the importance of loyalty to your friends. And Sunset remind others that it is never too late to change."

For Princess Celestia breathing is becoming harder with each passing moment. She says in the weakest voice anypony had ever heard:

"I love you all. Look out for one another."

With that she closes her eyes and let's out one last sigh. It takes the rest of the ponies and the room a moment to realize what has happened, and when they do the floodgates of tears come out. Applejack takes off her hat in respect of the passing of the princess.  
At that moment Cadence finally came in.

"What has happened? Starswirl said that Celestia wanted to talk to me."

"Fine time for you to show up!" Luna shouts in her royal canterlot voice "She DID want to talk to you, but she has just PASSED! Where were YOU?!"

"I had some business to take care of. And if auntie Celestia has already passed, I guess I can go finish it." Cadence calmly replied

Applejack was wondering what could be so important that she wasn't even going to cry a tear over her departed aunt.

"I want to go back to the mirror world." Sunset says "I am going to see my friends there, and explain why I am staying in Equestria. Is that okay Twilight?"

Twilight still crying manages to pull herself away from the dead body of her beloved mentor. She says in a sad but firm voice:

"Yes. And when you return I will make living arrangements for you."

"Thank you." Sunset answers

As everyone exists the room Flash Sentry comes and reports that the kitchen staff found poison in the area where Celestia's tea was kept. Luna asked who the last pony to serve her sister tea was he replied Cadence. While no did anything at the moment 6 out of the 7 ponies who had witnessed Celestia's death now wondered about Cadence. Meanwhile, the ex-queen of changelings and her partner received a report from her spy that Celestia was dead.

Author note: how will Sunset explain everything to her friends? Was Cadence in anyway responsible for Celestia's death? What is the real danger to the friends? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT!

The mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, and princess Luna returned to the throne not by teleportation, by walking. There was no reason to hurry just to deliver bad news. The moment they entered the throne room the ponies of legend and Stygian could tell that they bore bad news. Starswirl approached Twilight and said one word:

"Celestia?"

"Gone." Twilight broken heartedly "I don't understand how this could happen! She was able to control both the sun and moon for a 1,000 years! And why would anyone want to poison her?!"

Mist Mane, Mystic Mask, and Starswirl: "What?!"

"It's true." Luna answered "And Flash Sentry said that the poison was in her tea. And Cadence was the last one to give her some. Not that she would have lasted much longer because of her expanding her magic for so long."

"It's true." Starswirl said "After that villain Nightmare Moon attacked for some reason Celestia had to take on both hers and Luna's duties. But I don't understand why? Did Nightmare Moon incapacitate Luna somehow?"

At this Luna begins sobbing uncontrollably. Starswirl is confused.

"What did I say?"

"It's okay Luna." Twilight says stroking her mane as Luna had laid down on the floor "I can tell them if you don't feel up to it."

"I..I'm...grateful...Twilight Sparkle...but I should be the...to...tell..them."

Luna calms down slightly and says: "I was Nightmare Moon. I was jealous of the love and admiration that my sister was getting and that is when the nightmare parasite entered into me. Because of my weakness my sister life was shortened because she did the work of two alicorns."

The ponies of legend and Stygian were speechless. And the mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer were dumbfounded. Alicorns could die? This was a revelation. All of the sudden a voice said:

"I can't believe Celestia is gone." It turned out to be Discord "I mean I maybe the spirit of chaos but I never thought that she would be the one to give into age."

"Luna and Celestia had a connection with the sun and moon. But they were also the elements of harmony at one time. And now that we're on the subject Twilight you and your friends including Sunset Shimmer are now the elements of harmony. And that means you live a long time. You will outlive your friends and family."

Twilight and the others: "What?!"

 _Author note: Now that the truth is out what is going to happen next? And who is behind the poisoning? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	9. Chapter 9 Never aging not at all

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Discord was the one who dropped a bombshell on the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer. Starswirl was not impressed by his lack of tact.

"You could not have been less tactful Discord. I guess some things never change." Starswirl says plainly than turning to the Mane 6 and Sunset says sympathetically "I'm afraid that what Discord said is true. Because of your connection to the elements of harmony you will all outlive your families. The same is true of the and my campions. Even if we hadn't been struck in limbo because we formed the elements of harmony, we would have had extended lives."

"Everypony but me, of course." Stygian corrected Starswirl

"While I am not happy about the shadow incident, it was as much as my fault as it was yours. The one thing I am happy about it is that it extended your life so that I could apologize to you." Starswirl remarks.

"Us too." The other ponies of legend say.

"Now hold on a minute. That's all fine and dandy, but can we get back to the fact that y'all are saying we're all immortal? Ah mean Ah always figgered Twilight would be, being an alicorn in all, but what about the rest of us?" Applejack interrupted.

"Quite right darling. It will be quite upsetting to think that I will stay young Sweetie Belle grow old while I am still young and beautiful." Rarity says and looks like she's about to faint she does, but not before pulling out her fainting couch seemly out of nowhere.

"And what about me?" Sunset asks "I was not with Twilight and her friends when they became the elements of harmony. And yet, I'm an alicorn."

"Have you done any amazing feats?" Sonnamblus asks.

"Not really." Sunset remarks

"You call stopping an alternate world version of myself from destroying that world and this NOTHING?!" Twilight asks.

"It would seem like you have done good Sunset." Luna says now she's somewhat composed.

"And it would appear that you are a new element. The element of repentance." Starswirl says.

"I still can't believe that we won't age." Fluttershy says "But at least I will get to take care of a lot of animals."

"And I'll be setting records for the Wonderbolts for years!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"And think of all the parties that I'll be around to throw!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"We still have to figure out who poisoned my sister!" Luna says "She was dying but she would have lasted a few more days if it hadn't been for that!"

She shows the ponies of legend some of the plant Flash Sentry gave her that had been put into her sister's tea.

"We were in limbo so long that we do not know what kind of plant this is." Sage Meadowbrook and Mist Mane inform Luna.

"Zecora may know." Twilight says "She is a wise zebra shaman who lives in the Everfree forest. I could write a letter to her and she'll come right away."

"Who was the last pony to give Celestia tea?" Both Starswirl and Discord ask.

"Cadence." Luna angrily replied.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye on her. Until we can figure this out. Also I don't want you 7 to get the wrong idea. If you are seriously hurt, expand your magic for too long, or given the right kind of poison you can die, understand?" Starswirl asks.

"Yes sir." They all reply.

"Good. I suggest you go back to your homes for a few days. We'll meet back in two days and decide what to do next once Zecora tells us what the poison is." Starswirl says.

"I have to explain why I am staying in Equestria to my friends anyway. This works out fine." Sunset remarks.

So everypony went home except Cadence who stayed in canterlot. She said it was because they would have to read her aunt's will anyway and she she didn't want to have to travel from the Crystal Empire twice.

* * *

Later that night Queen Chrysalis was receiving another message from her spy:

"I'm staying in canterlot to keep an eye on things. Luna is going to be a problem though. But if I get rid of Twilight Sparkle it may take the fight out of her AND the elements!"

"Leaving Equestria vulnerable to an attack. Excellent planning my faithful spy!"

"Yes as long as nothing goes wrong." The queen's partner Black Dimond said from the shadows.

"Nothing will go wrong. Twilight trusts me too much for that. I gotta go before anypony starts to wonder where I've gone." The spy says.

* * *

 _Author note Rainbow Dimond and Black Dimond is fanfic girls creation used with permission. I would also like to thank her for her support in this story. And to everyone who has reviewed thank you including guest reviewer. So what will happen next? Is Twilight in any real danger? Who is the spy? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out. And btw my birthday is Friday so consider this my early birthday present to you._

 **Alright, I couldn't help it, Redwall has done an amazing job on this story and did have my permission from the get go, to use My OC's, after all Redwall has helped me oh so much on some of our other stories. Well Happy Birthday Redwall, I hope it is a good one! Ok, I'm gonna let Redwall have it back, But hey I am going to confirm they weren't stolen and wish a happy birthday once again!**


	10. Chapter 10 goodbye is not forever

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer leave canterlot sadly. They promise to return in two days. Starswirl and the ponies of legend along with Stygian decide to stay at the castle to help Luna cope.

During the train ride not much is said by the ponies. What could they say? They had gone there to get answers to their questions, and not only received a shock about their mortality, but Celestia had DIED! But of all of the ponies, Sunset felt the worst. She had barely arrived in time to say goodbye, and if she hadn't come in time? She resolved to find a special way to thank Twilight.

Once the Friendship Express had arrived in Ponyville, each of the Mane 6 went off to talk with their families. Twilight and Sunset headed back to the Friendship Castle. Starlight Glimmer and Spike were waiting. But Starlight Glimmer was surprised.

"You sure came back sooner than I expected." Starlight stated "Was Celestia able to figure out what is going on with you and the others?"

"What is Twilight?" Spike asks "Both you and Sunset are crying."

"W-Who should...tell..them...Twilight?" Sunset asks

"I will." Twilight answers "You still need a moment to collect yourself."

Sunset doesn't argue the point, and let's Twilight talk to their friends.

"It turns out that what I suspected was true." Twilight states "Because of the connection we have with the elements of harmony, the girls and I are immortal. And Sunset is a new element: the element of 'Repentance'. Also... I have some terrible news. Princess Celestia...has passed."

The silence that followed was deafening. The truth was known, but it didn't mean they had to like it.

"It's...it's joke...isn't Twilight?" Spike asks through the tears starting to form "Celestia raised the sun and moon for over a 1,000 years! She...she...can't die!"

Twilight hugs the young dragon. She strokes the head spikes and says in a soothing voice:

"I'm sorry Spike, but it's true. Celestia has passed away. And I am now the princess of the sun."

"You..you won't leave me Twilight?" Spike asks "I couldn't bare it!"

"Of course not!" Twilight reassures "One good thing about this is that I'll be here for you for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Spike says "And our other friends too, including Sunset. So, I guess things won't be too bad."

"Exactly." Twilight says "Now, why don't you go take a nap? I have somethings to discuss with Starlight and Sunset."

"Okay. Talk to you later Twilight." Spike leaves for his room.

After Spike left Twilight was about to discuss the fact that Celestia had been poisoned with Starlight Glimmer when Sunset said:

"Twilight I have to inform my friends of my intentions of staying in Equestria."

"Oh. Of course."

Twilight activates the portal and Sunset steps through.

* * *

Sunset had left her backpack by the statue. She pulled out her cellphone and was just about to call her friends when a voice said:

"Sunset are you all right? You look as though you been crying hard."

Sunset looks up and sees the mirror world version of Celestia. She was beginning to age herself, and Sunset couldn't help but think about how this Celestia had helped her in the past year. Forgetting all rules and decorum Sunset hugged the Principal. The action surprised Celestia but she returned the hug seeing that the girl needed it.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done." Sunset says "This is the last time you will see me. I am staying in Equestria. I am needed there."

"Well, I don't understand everything that goes on with you, but I hope that you will be happy." Principal Celestia states

After about 30 minutes Principal Celestia leaves Sunset somewhat calmer. And Sunset calls her friends.

* * *

 _Author note: so now some of the truth has come out. How will Sunset's mirror friends react? And what challenges await her in Equestria now? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	11. Chapter 11 going home

Chapter 11

* * *

Sunset Shimmer picked up her cellphone and decided to call Applejack first. The phone rang a few times but then Aj's voice answered saying:

'Howdy, Applejack here. Whateva's goin' on?"

"Applejack could you and the others meet me at statue at CHS?" Sunset asks in a shaky voice

"Sunset what's wrong?" Applejack inquired

"I will explain everything once everyone is here. Please come soon."  
Sunset requests

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Applejack reassures Sunsets

* * *

In about a half hour Applejack and the rest of the humane 7 to come to the infamous Canterlot High School statue. Sunset was secretly glad that she had had a few minutes to collect herself some more. While her talk with Principal Celestia had helped her feel a little better, she was glad that she had had a few minutes to collect her thoughts about what she would say to her friends.

"So, what's going on? What is the deal about you not aging?" Rainbow Dash asked as frank as ever.

"Rainbow Dash! That is a completely uncouth way of asking a friend a sensitive question!" Rarity admonished

"You could have been more tactful in your questioning. At least that is what I gather from the books I have read on the subject."  
Sc-Twilight says

"You know life doesn't just happen in a book right?" Spike the dog despite being just a dog is quite smart and asks.

"Um... I think that we should give Sunset a chance to speak. That is..if you don't mind." Fluttershy meekly says

Before Sunset can say anything a hyperactive voice said:

"She has found out that she is a new element of harmony! She is now immortal, but the mirror world version of our Celestia who is a princess in the other world, has passed away from doing the job of two alicorns!"

"Whateva it is sugar cube Ah'm share it ain't that!" Applejack remarks

"Actually..." Sunset starts

"How does Pinkie Pie know these things?" Sc-Twilight asked

"Who knows? I would try to accept it." Sunset advised

She then went on to explain everything that happened as it did in Equestria. And that she was going to stay in Equestria to try and keep the kingdom together. She let them know that she cared about them. The humane 6 also gave Sunset a heart shaped locket with a picture of all of them together. Sunset hugged them all, and said goodbye for the last time.

* * *

 _Author note Sunset has said goodbye to her mirror world friends what adventures await her in Equestria? Will she be able to handle the challenges ahead? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	12. 12 Do-duh-do the princess of friendship!

Chapter 12

* * *

As Sunset Shimmer stepped through the portal one last time, she was an emotional wreck. Princess Celestia had died that day, Principal Celestia had been a comfort but still she had had to say goodbye, and she had to say goodbye to her first friends aside from princess Twilight of course. She could not help wondering just who poisoned the princess though. All clues pointed to Princess Cadence. She hadn't cried over her aunt's death, she was the last to serve Celestia her tea, which had been poisoned. She didn't know what to think of Cadence. She knew she was the sister-in-law of Twilight so she didn't know if she should share her concerns with Twilight. But as it was she returned once again to the castle of Friendship.

"How was your visit?" Twilight asked

"As well as can be hoped for. I said my farewells to our mirror world friends, as well as Principal Celestia, and our mutual teenage friends gave me a locket with a picture of me and them together." Sunset took off the locket and showed it to Twilight.

Twilight examined the locket, after what seemed like an eternity she said:

"At least, you have something to remember our friends by. By the way, I have been thinking about where you will live now that you are staying in Equestria. As you never mentioned having a family, I think that I have a sensible idea. You have learned a lot about the magic of friendship, and I am now the princess of the sun, but there should always be a princess of Friendship. So, I princess Twilight Sparkle transfer my title as princess of Friendship to you Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset was shocked! This was the last thing she expected Twilight to do! She asked Twilight: "Why are you giving me that title?! I have only begun to scratch the surface of the magic of friendship!"

"This is the best way to learn!" Twilight explained "I will have to move back to canterlot anyway, so this all works out fine. And you can write me if there's a problem. And you know that we still have to go to canterlot in the next two days. I have sent word to Zecora, and she is going to help us find out what the poison was that killed princess Celestia."

This was all too much for Sunset Shimmer. The excitement was too much, and she fainted from excitement and exhaustion.

* * *

 _Author note So now Sunset is being named the princess of friendship. But are any of her suspicions correct? How will Twilight be able to handle her new responsibilities? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	13. chapter 13 Lowering the sun

Chapter 13

* * *

After Sunset Shimmer fainted Twilight carried her to her own bedroom. It had been a shocking day, discovering that she and her friends (Sunset Shimmer included) were all immortal. She wondered about her brother. Was he immortal too? Being the  
co-ruler of The Crystal Empire and princess Cadence husband it could be possible. She decided that when Luna was feeling better she would ask her about it. But how long that would be Twilight did not know. After all, she had only lost a mentor and second mother, but Luna had lost a sister. As she thinking about these things, she noticed that it was getting late. She had to set the sun. She went to a platform that was part of her castle and lit her horn. As she started she remembered the first time she had tried to raise the sun. It was like a baby foal trying to use a crayon for the first time. But this time as she was trying to lower the sun it was surprisingly easy. At first once it done and Luna was rising the moon from canterlot castle, she started to reason why it was easier.

'I had the power of Celestia, Luna, and Cadence inside of me that first time. Now I have the power of sun by itself now. That's probably the answer.' Twilight reasoned to herself.

As she re-entered her castle Starlight Glimmer greeted her former teacher, and really her first friend. She seemed awestruck at first, when she saw Twilight. Her mouth was open but no words came out. It was so long a silence that Twilight was forced to inquire:

"Why are you staring at me like that Starlight? I just finished my new job lowering the sun. I will have to rise and lower the sun from now you. I wish I didn't have to though. Because that is rightly Celestia's job. Oh why did she have to go?"

After she said that Starlight found her voice:

"Your tail and mane. It looks like the stars and comets in them! And you're taller, at least as tall as Luna!"

Twilight went to a mirror. Starlight was correct, she looked different. And her mane and tail were also blowing in an invisible wind. She couldn't believe it! But she guessed that it was because of having the power of sun in her. She wondered what her other friends would say about her new appearance. But all the same she said to Starlight:

"Well, I still am the same pony I was yesterday. I just have some new responsibilities. Tomorrow I will seek out Zecora. We will need her to help figure out what happened to Celestia."

"Yes. It is a sad and bad business. Perhaps you should also have some of our new allies the sea ponies and Capper and his campions. They may be able to help found out whose behind all this." Starlight Glimmer suggested

"Good idea!" Twilight said "They can go, and do things we can't. I will write to them right away! And I have an assignment for you, my dear Starlight. Sunset Shimmer will be staying here, I have named her the new princess of friendship. I know you have had an adventure with her in the mirror world, so you are fimilar with her. I want you to stay here with her and help her adjust to her new life. If there's any problems write to me and I will come right away."

"I will." Starlight assured "I have never known such a strong willed pony, but still weak when something bad happens."

"I think that is everypony Starlight." Twilight said "But now, I am tired and have a lot of things to do in the next few days."

"I understand. Good night Twilight." Starlight said

"Good night Starlight." Twilight said going to another separate room since she gave hers to Sunset for the night.

That night Sunset had a dream about her life as Celestia's student. She was saddened by the dream and wished daytime would come soon. Twilight was having similar dreams awaiting for the moment when she would have to raise the sun.

* * *

 _Author note So now Twilight's Mane and tail are different. What other things are going to happen? What is Zecora going to discover? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	14. Chapter 14 Raising the moon

Chapter 14

* * *

Luna had raised the moon after which she would normally watch over ponies dreams. But tonight, her heart was not in it. Her little ponies would have to go one night dealing with their dreams as best they could. But that was not a great loss, for during her thousand year banishment ponies had to deal with dreams especially nightmares in their own way. The palace staff guards included noticed the difference in Luna. She was not the happy princess that she had been. But considering her recent permanent loss of her sister, they fully understood. Or at least, they thought that they understood. Truth was, Luna and Celestia's parents died when Luna was still too little to remember them. And when Starswirl the bearded and the other ponies of legend disappeared, Celestia took it upon herself to raise and teach her younger sister. She was there when Luna got her cutie mark for raising the moon, she had taught Luna how to make stars and put the constellations in their proper places. She had done all these things for Luna, and how did she repay her? After they had aged a bit she into the darkness and became Nightmare Moon.

While she was thinking about these things Luna bumped into Cadence. Cadence said:

"You did a good job tonight aunt Luna. It is quite a beautiful night indeed. No pony would suspect anything bad happened today. Especially since Twilight did just as good a job as aunt Celestia in lowering the sun."

"Cadence please! I really am not in the mood for such things! I am sure Twilight WILL do a good job! But no pony can replace my SISTER!" Luna said.

"You seemed to think YOU could a thousand years ago!" Cadence retorted.

"Get out of my sight before you make me do something I will regret!" Luna shouted.

With that Cadence took her leave of the angry princess. The castle guards who were standing in that hallway were surprised by Cadence's attitude. Luna meantime, was heading to her late sister's room. She opened the door and walked in.

The room was same it had been earlier that day. Her sister's dead body was still in the bed. The face had been covered over with her sheet, but Luna pulled it back. Celestia's face still had that peaceful smile that she bore when she had passed away. To anypony passing by, it might have appeared that Celestia was just sleeping. How Luna WISHED that was the case! Without realizing it she had begun speaking her thoughts aloud:

"Why? Why did it have to be YOU?! I should be the one dead! I had betrayed you, tried to takeover Equestria, and gave into the darkness! For all intents and purposes I should have been the one poisoned! No pony except you would miss me! Why didn't you tell me sooner what raising the sun and moon together for a 1,000 years did to you?! If I had known I could have had Twilight research a remedy for it! I love you Tia! My dear big sister! And I always will!"

After saying that Luna broke down and cried into the dead pony's body. How she wished she could feel her sister's hooves in her mane and hear that soft sweet voice asking her to calm down that everything was going to be alright. Meanwhile, Cadence was sleeping soundly in the guest room that she had been allotted. And Queen Chrysalis was receiving a new report from her spy.

"If Luna wasn't suspicious of Cadence before, she should be now. And a lot of the guards heard our argument. If there is anymore trouble, she will get the blame!" The spy said.

"Excellent." Queen Chrysalis said. "The more Luna distrust Cadence the better for our cause, eh partner?"

"That's right." Black Dimond said. "I will disguise myself, so that I can gain the trust of Twilight. Because she will be the hardest to deal with."

* * *

 _Author note so if it wasn't Cadence who was talking to Luna who was it? And what plan does the spy have? Will Twilight really trust Black Dimond? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	15. Chapter 15 Mourning the sun

chapter 15

* * *

Luna had cried so much and so hard that she fall asleep beside her sister's body. Her head on Celestia chest. It was truly a heart breaking sight. Around midnight Starswirl woke up, and for some reason decided to walk the castle. Once he reached Celestia's room he was surprised to see the door open. He looked in and saw Luna. He decided to wake her up. He shook her and said:

"Luna, Luna, wake up dear. Why did you come back here?"

Luna was still not feeling good. She hardly noticed her old mentor, her focus still on her motionless sister. She said:

"Please leave me alone Starswirl. I don't want to talk. I should be the one dead by rights! I am not worthy of being called her SISTER let alone a PRINCESS! I am lower than DIRT!"

"Luna everypony makes mistakes. Your sister forgave you a long time ago. You need to forgive yourself." Starswirl said and a tender voice.

"I heard that you once said 'once a villain always a villain'. I think that that statement is true in my case. Because ever since I came back things have been hard for my sister. And my loving sister had made arrangements for the fate she suffered I would not suffer, by making sure young Twilight would be able to take her position as the princess of the sun. Because if I tried to raise the sun and moon as long as my sister has done! She has been too good to me!"

At this Luna breaks down and starts crying harder. Starswirl stroked her mane gently with his hoof and said:

"I DID say that. But now, I realized that I was wrong in thinking that. Ponies can change for the good or bad. When I heard of Starlight Glimmer's past I realized how wrong I was. If a pony who could take other ponies cutie marks and break their spirits into thinking cutie marks evil, and manipulate time and space can change, to say NOTHING of the lord of chaos, and how you changed, anything is possible! Please now, let us leave this room, it is depressing."

"I can't leave her!" Luna screamed "I am alone again! I am SO SORRY Tia!"

"You know, that she will not stay there forever. After Twilight's zebra friend examines her the guards will take the body to be prepared for burial." Starswirl said, up until this point he's words had somewhat comforted Luna. But this last remark brought her rage into play.

"Get out of my sight Starswirl! Get out! Before I hurt you!" Luna yells in not quite the canterlot voice but pretty close. Starswirl realize that he had said the wrong thing, and hurried away. Leaving Luna to mourn the loss of her sister for as long as she wanted. And of course, she fell asleep crying again in her previous position.

* * *

 _Author note Will Luna ever feel better? Will Starswirl ever learn to choose his words carefully? Will Luna forever blame herself for her sister's death? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find out!_


	16. Chapter 16 Past mistakes

Chapter 16

* * *

It was not yet time for dawn when Stygian woke up. He was surprised to see Starswirl the bearded was up as well. Starswirl and him had had a history together. He had been Starswirl's assistant for quite a while. They had not really been friends at the time. Starswirl had been SO focused on his magic studies that he never really understood Friendship. And how that was really the core of all true magic.

Even though the other ponies of legend were his acquaintances, he had never really tried to develop a friendship with them. He saw them as powerful ponies who could help him defeat great evils. But if he had tried to have friendships with the other ponies of legend and his assistant Stygian, that would have helped to avoid the 'Pony of Shadows' incident. Starswirl and the other ponies of legend didn't really pay attention to Stygian, he was not the most powerful of unicorns. In fact, he was so small he could easily be mistaken for a colt. Stygian had taken some artifacts that had belonged to Starswirl and the others.

He was not stealing them to defeat them, or some other terrible thing, but he wanted to become stronger so that he could help the group more. But instead of trying to find out the reason behind his actions Starswirl and the others assumed the worst and cast Stygian aside. That had led Stygian to give into the darkness and become The Pony of Shadows. And if Starswirl and the others had simply talked to Stygian it could have all been avoided. Interestingly enough, Twilight and him had had a good laugh about how alike they started out. Twilight had at one time thought that friendship was not that important. S

he had a handful of friends in canterlot, and they had been a little better than acquaintances. It was only when she moved to Ponyville that she learned how important friendship was. And it had been crucial to restoring princess Luna back to her former self. Starswirl had felt guilty about the Nightmare Moon incident as well. He had been Celestia's mentor at one time and taught her that it was crucial that she pay attention to her SUBJECTS that she hadn't noticed how her sister was feeling about how ponies treated her.

So now, because of how things turned out he felt that he was partly responsible for Celestia's death. Stygian had no idea what was going on in Starswirl's mind, but he could tell something was wrong. So he asked:

"What's the matter Starswirl?"

"I never seem to say or do anything right Stygian." Starswirl remarked. They were sharing a room in canterlot castle and presently he was looking out the window.

Stygian trotted over to him. And asked:

"Why? What's happened?"

"I found Luna in Celestia's room. She had obviously cried herself to sleep." Starswirl explained "She told me she was nothing but scum, and that Celestia had been too good a sister to her. She said many things. And then I tried correcting some of the things that she had said about herself."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Stygian said

"But then I reminded her that the guards would soon have to move her sister's body soon." Starswirl went on to explain "And as you can imagine she didn't take that well. I guess I still have a lot of learn about comforting others."

"It will be time to lower the moon soon." Stygian remarked "I think that I will go and wake her. And I will try to comfort her."

"Just be careful when you talk to her Stygian." Starswirl said "She has a REALLY quick temper."

"Got it." Stygian said leaving the room.

* * *

 _Author Will Stygian be able to comfort Luna? Will Starswirl never forgive himself for the past? Feel free to review guesses but continue reading to find_


	17. Chapter 17 It's time to lower the moon

Chapter 17

* * *

Stygian was not as acquainted with the castle layout as well as Starswirl was, so he got turned around a few times. But finally he reached the room that had once belonged to Celestia. The door was still open, so he cautiously walked in. There was Luna her head still on her sister's prone form. Stygian almost cried at the sight. It was like seeing a young filly lose somepony dear to them. Right now, Luna, for all her magical abilities, felt like a weak filly without her sister there to comfort her. But Stygian knew that the moon would have to lowered soon, so he attempted to wake her up.

"Princess Luna? Princess Luna?" He began to gently shake the alicorn "It is almost time to lower the moon."

Luna was coming awake slowly, but still snarled:

"Get away from me Starswirl! You've done enough!"

Stygian backed away slightly and said:

"No, your highness, it is I, Stygian!"

Luna who was becoming more fully awake and aware of her surroundings said:

"Oh, yes. Stygian I am sorry. I have had a terrible evening, and Starswirl didn't exactly help the situation. Everything seems like a nightmare now that my sister is gone for good, and never coming back. At least, when I was banished to the moon she had the hope of seeing me again, but death is more permanent. Why did it have to be her?! I am sure if I had been the victim of whatever poison it was no pony would miss me!"

* * *

Stygian listened to what Luna said and when she stopped, he said:

"You know, I have made some bad decisions as well. When Starswirl and the others didn't listen to what I said I gave into the darkness and became 'The Pony of the Shadows.' I would have plunged the world into eternal darkness. Starswirl and the others had to send themselves and me into limbo. And all the while if we had just talked it could have all been avoided."

"That sounds a lot like what happened between Celestia and myself. I felt that everypony appreciate my sister's daytime and deplored my nighttime. I never really tried to talk to her about how I felt in gave into the darkness. After which, my sister had to banish me to the moon. Looking back I realize how selfish I had been. Tia had always been there for me and I took that for granted."

"I'm sorry." Stygian said "But you know, nighttime was _MY_ favorite time of day, even before I became 'The Pony of the Shadows.' And it's nice to meet the pony who makes it all happen."

"I wasn't always able to do it." Luna admitted "Do you know the story of how I got my cutie mark?"

Stygian informed her he hadn't. So Luna shared the story.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _The castle of two sisters 1,0035 years ago._

 _A young alicorn filly with a light blue coat and mane walked out onto the balcony of the castle as the sun was beginning to set. An older mare with a pristine white coat and a pink mane and tail was behind her. As sun was setting further in the west, the eldest asked the younger:_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _"Yes." Was the determined filly's reply_

 _"Would you like me to stick around in case you need help?" Celestia asked her younger sister Luna._

 _"No! I can do it!" Luna said determinedly, but then added meekly "But it would be good if you stayed...just in case."_

 _"Just in case." Celestia warmly repeated_

 _Luna lit up her horn and tried to raise the moon. Focusing on bringing it up. She flapped her wings so that she was momentarily flying as she was raising the moon. She succeeded in raising it, but her wings were tired. And it looked as though she was going to fall out of the sky. Celestia soared up in caught her younger sister. Luna had only one question:_

 _"Is it there? Did I do it?"_

 _"Is what there? The moon? Or your cutie mark?" Celestia asked_

 _"The moon of course!" Was Luna quick reply. But then she realized her sister had said something about a cutie mark. She looked at her flank and saw a crescent moon surrounded by stars on the light blue coat. She exclaimed still on her sister's back "I got my cutie mark! I got my cutie mark!"_

 _Celestia who had now had both herself and her sister on the ground safely smiled and said:_

 _"Oh really? I didn't notice."_

 _"Tia!" Luna remarked_

 _"Just kidding." Celestia said after her tease. Then she told Luna of another job that she would have to do._

 _"I have to take care of the stars too?!" Luna asked shocked_

 _"Yes." Celestia replied calmly_

 _"All of them?!" Luna asked obviously becoming worried._

 _"I'll tell you what," Celestia said "I'll do the stars tonight if you help me raise the sun in the morning."_

 _"Okay. I love you Tia." Luna said as she was beginning to fall asleep._

 _"And I love you Lulu. And I always will." Was Celestia's response._

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Wow. That is an incredible story Luna." Stygian said as soon as the tail (get it?) was over.

"As I said, Tia was always too good to me. She always tried to protect me. She knew that if I tried to raise the sun and moon for as long as she had, I would eventually die too. I think that, that is part of reason she trained Twilight so hard to replace her as the princess of the sun."

"At least, you had some time to make up and live together again. When I returned from limbo with Starswirl and the ponies of legend, all the ponies I knew of in the past besides them, were gone."

Luna looks at Stygian. She suddenly realizes how hard it is for Starswirl, the other ponies of legend, and of course, Stygian. None of their family members who had been alive when they disappeared were long dead. She said to Stygian:

"I'm sorry. I have been feeling so bad for myself, that I didn't stop to think how you and others are feeling. Perhaps you and I should stick together. We can comfort each other when the other is feeling down. Now, if you excuse me I have to lower the moon."

"Of course. And I would like that." Stygian said

After that, both ponies left the room. Luna shut the door behind her, as she left to lower the moon. And Stygian was glad that he had lifted Luna's spirits a little.

* * *

 _Author note I would like to thank admirer boy for his continued interest in the story, fanfic girl of all worlds for helping me publish my stories, and everyone else who has reviewed the story. Is Stygian going to more than just friendship feelings for Luna later on? What is going on with Twilight's friends? Is Twilight in danger? Feel free to review guesses but, continue reading to find out!_


End file.
